Machinist jigs and fixturing may include vises and associated parts for positioning and subsequently milling workpieces. For example, a vise is typically used when milling a part on a milling machine, such as a Bridgeport milling machine or its equivalent. Such a vise typically has a flat bottom base plate that mounts against the bed of the milling machine. On the top are jaws that hold a workpiece so that a cutter head can shape the workpiece without its moving about. Vise jaws may typically be of a fixed or removable type to accommodate varying workpiece shapes. In shaping a workpiece the cutter head typically moves about a fixed workpiece. In alternative examples a workpiece held in a vise may move about with the cutter head being held in a fixed position.
In either configuration a problem often encountered is the quick changeability of vise jaws and a desire for the vise. Additionally it is desirable for the jaws of the vise not to interfere with the path of the cutter head as it shapes the workpiece. This typically involves moving and repositioning the workpiece for each pass of the cutter heads, as the workpiece is shaped. To maintain the dimensional accuracy of a part produced from a workpiece it is important to maintain dimensions when the part is repositioned, and to provide a set up that can be quickly changed so that accurate parts may be produced in quick fashion. Accordingly providing devices that aid in the set up and rapid production of parts with repeatable and accurate dimensions from workpieces tend to be desirable.